User blog:Artsygirl5858/Ocean Whispers Pilot Script
I have an idea for a mermaid show called Ocean Whispers, and I will probably never be able to make it. So if you are interested in using the script, please contact me! I will post more info on it soon. Here's the description for the show: While the Second Mystic Prophecy echoes throughout the sea, two mermaids travel to the mainland to investigate a girl named CJ, who is mysteriously connected to a whimsical fairytale that may just be more fact than fiction. By the way, for a reference on how to properly format the script, I used this: https://www.scripted.com/writers/write-stellar-short-video-script-2 And now, for the pilot episode script: FADE IN EXT--OCEAN--EVENING The camera pans and zooms on a tail swishing by, before cutting to scenes of sea life, then more mermaid clips. Finally, you see and hear a conch shell being blown. THE ORACLE OF THE OCEAN (in voice over) Dreams and reality soon shall collide, Heroes rise from below the tide, To both uncover the strongest curse, And transform the merkingdom for better or worse. CUT TO: INT-- CJ'S ROOM-- MORNING An alarm clock beeps and CJ smacks her hand against it. Close-up of her then sitting up in bed and gasping. CJ My mail should be here! CUT TO: EXT-- CJ'S HOME-- MORNING CJ opens the mail box and pulls out a package, smiling, before walking inside. CUT TO: INT-- CJ'S HOME-- MORNING CJ pulls a few papers out of the package and scans over them. Her eyes widen and she tosses her head back and laughs in joy. CJ Mom! Mom! Mom! DELLE Yes CJ? CJ Remember when I found that website where you can see if your ancestors were famous people? Delle nods. CJ Well the results are in! My great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- DELLE Get to the point, Jinxy! CJ I'm a descendant of Hans Christian Andersen! Delle's eyes widen. DELLE Really? That's amazing! Am I? CJ No, it's from Dad's side of the family. I wish I could share this with him. CJ looks down at her shoes sadly and Delle puts a hand on her shoulder. DELLE I'm sorry Jinxy. I know it still hurts. But either way, you're still related to the author of Thumbelina, and The Ugly Duckling, and- CJ The Little Mermaid! DELLE Ah, yes. I always loved that fairytale. Delle's phone rings and she answers before putting it to her ear. DELLE Hello, this is Delle Jenkins... Delle pulls the phone away and covers the microphone for a moment. DELLE Sorry CJ, I have to take this call. Delle walks away. CJ frowns in dissapointment before shrugging and turning around to grab her phone. CJ Hello Kay! Guess what? I'm related to a famous author! FADES OUT CUT TO: EXT- OCEAN- DAY Brielle slips above the surface of the water, clutching a necklace. She glances around to make sure no one is watching, but before she can swim away, a man comes to the surface behind her. MERMAN Thief! Get back here! Brielle gasps, goes underwater, and swims as fast as she can with the merman in hot pursuit. MERMAN You'll pay for this! The chase continues until Brielle ducks behind a ledge. The merman doesn't notice and she sighs with relief. CUT TO: EXT--BEACH--DAY Brielle has a brief vision of her standing on the beach. Close-up of her hand grasped tightly to another girl's. CUT TO: EXT--OCEAN--DAY BRIELLE Not again, not these stupid visions! Brielle glances at the necklace and swims away. FADES OUT CUT TO: INT--CJ'S ROOM-- NIGHT CJ is laying in bed and reading a book with the title "Fairytales for the Young and Old." She sighs. Close-up shot of the illustrations of mermaids. ORACLE OF THE OCEAN (whispering in voice over) ...To both uncover the strongest curse- CJ Hello? ORACLE OF THE OCEAN (whispering in voice over) -And transform the merkingdom for better or worse. CJ Mom? Did you call me? CJ shrugs and sets the book on her nightstand. CJ I guess this story is just getting to my head. It's different than the Disney movie, for sure. She turns out the light and gets under the covers. CUT TO: INT-- CAVE-- NIGHT Nerina is laying in the corner of the cave and shivering, muttering under her breath. NERINA Oracle.... transform.... heroes.... Close-up shot as she suddenly lays frozen still, before jolting upright and screaming. CUTS TO: TITLE CARD The screen is black, but the words slowly fade in, moving distortedly like they are underwater. TITLE CARD Ocean Whispers Category:Blog posts